The present invention relates generally to a quick setup canopy apparatus for use in a variety of applications. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved vehicle anchored canopy apparatus adapted for quick setup.
Temporary canopies are utilized during many outdoor activities to provide protection from sun or wind. Often, these activities may involve use of a vehicle. For example, sports fans frequently engage in xe2x80x9ctailgatexe2x80x9d parties before attending a sporting event. Likewise, vendors at flea markets and the like often sell their wares directly from a vehicle.
The prior art has recognized that the weight of a vehicle can be used as an anchor to reduce or eliminate the need for mounting stakes and the like. Vehicle-anchored tents of the prior art, however, have generally extended out from the side of the vehicle. The use of such a structure is prevented where the anchoring vehicle is parked directly beside other vehicles, such as in a parking lot.
To provide maximum benefit to the user, the canopy should be configured for quick setup while permitting storage in a relatively small volume when disassembled.
The present invention recognizes the foregoing and other disadvantages of prior art constructions and methods. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved temporary canopy apparatus.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved vehicle anchored canopy apparatus.
It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide a vehicle anchored canopy apparatus adapted for use at an end of a vehicle.
It is also a particular object of the present invention to provide a vehicle anchored canopy apparatus which can be disassembled for storage in a relatively small volume.
Some of these objects are achieved by a canopy apparatus for use at the end of a vehicle. The canopy apparatus comprises a base structure having anchoring plate portions configured to be respectively placed under opposite lateral wheels of the vehicle such that the base structure is maintained in position. First and second support members, spaced apart from one another by a predetermined separation, have respective proximal ends connected to the base structure. A web support frame is connected to a distal portion of the respective support members and extends outwardly therefrom. The canopy apparatus further includes a flexible web material maintained by the web support frame to provide a covered canopy region underneath.
In some exemplary embodiments, the support members are pivotally connected to the base structure for movement between a lowered position and an upstanding position. Furthermore, the web support frame may define an arcuate configuration extending outwardly from respective distal ends of the support members. For example, the web support frame may comprise first and second parallel arcuate members and a plurality of cross members extending therebetween.
It may often be desirable to provide at least one strap to tension the flexible web material on the web support frame. In addition, the flexible web material may be configured to define a pair of opposed side panels. In such embodiments, the side panels may be adapted to be maintained in either of a first position partially raised along a diagonal and a second position lowered substantially to ground level.
Preferably, the support members and the web support frame each comprise a plurality of shorter rod elements connected together via removable connection mechanisms. The base structure may comprise first and second base plate units associated with respective of the vehicle tires.
Other objects of the present invention are achieved by a quick setup canopy apparatus comprising a base structure adapted to be anchored in position. First and second support members are also provided, spaced apart from one another by a predetermined separation. The support members have respective proximal ends pivotally connected to the base structure for movement between a lowered position and an upstanding position. A web support frame, defining an arcuate configuration, extends outwardly from a distal portion of the respective support members. A flexible web material is maintained by the web support frame to provide a covered canopy region underneath.
In some exemplary embodiments, the base structure is adapted to be anchored in position by wheels of a motor vehicle. For example, the base structure may comprise first and second base plate units associated with respective vehicle tires. The base structure may preferably comprise a locking mechanism operative to maintain the support members in the upstanding position.
Other objects of the present invention are achieved by a canopy apparatus for use at the end of a vehicle. The canopy apparatus comprises a base structure having anchoring plate portions configured to be placed under opposite lateral wheels of the vehicle to be maintained in position. First and second support members, spaced apart from one another by a predetermined separation, have respective proximal ends pivotally connected to the base structure for movement between a lowered position and an upstanding position. A web support frame, defining an arcuate configuration, extends outwardly from respective distal portions of the support members. A flexible web material is maintained by the web support frame to provide a covered canopy region underneath. The flexible web material defines a pair of opposed side panels adapted to be maintained in either of a first position partially raised along a diagonal and a second position lowered substantially to ground level. At least one diagonal strap is provided to tension the flexible web material on the web support frame.
Other objects, features and aspects of the present invention are provided by various combinations and subcombinations of the disclosed elements, which are discussed in greater detail below.